Meet the Freak
by Die2Live-Live2Die
Summary: bella is the average new student, strange. edward is the average popular, hot and cool. he's automatical drawn to her but will there love stay a secret. Rated m for language and lemons in later chappies. BxE. ooc, AH, normal pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Meet the Freak**

**Disclaimer. Do not own twilight, wish I did but, oh well.**

Chapter 1: popular boy meets freak.

This story is ooc by the way

**EPOV**

'Edward? Yoo hoo, you in there.' Jasper, my best friend since preschool,

called me out of my daydream.

'Oh yeah, sorry I was just thinking.' I told him.

'Yeah, you've been acting strange lately, you ok?' Emmett, my other friend, asked. I sighed.

'I've just had a lot on my mind. Like, how us three are so popular and everyone knows us. What have we done to deserve such…_power…_?. I mean, we're on the basketball team, and we play awesome, we win for our school… but I still don't get it…'

'Eddie you worry too much' Emmett said, putting his hands behind his head.' Just enjoy what life brings you.'

'yeah, s-pose'.'I mumbled.'I'm going for a walk, I'll see ya' later.' I walked across campass toward the front of the school, when I saw an unfamiliar car park in the lot. It was a blue porche and out of it stepped a girl…a beautiful girl. I found myself walking towards her, but realising this, couldn't stop.

As I approched I saw more clearly what she looked like. She had silky auburn hair, down to her waist, and deep eyes to match. She was short but slim, wearing skinny jeans, tight black boots up to her knees and a dark blue pinifore dress. But she also had black nail polish and eyeshadow. Giving her a gothic look.

'Hi', I was all I could manage when I reached her.

'Hello, and yes, I'm new her'she sighed, I chuckled and put out my hand.

'I'm Edward Cullen, welcome to forks.'

She shook my hand,' Bella Swan and thanks.'

'No problem, do you need help finding your first class?'

'Are you sure you want to. I'm a freak, I could ruin your rep.' she said bitterly towards the end.

'Eh, I could do with a dose of unpopularity.' I retorted. She gave me a quizical look. 'Never mind, what class do you have?'

'Biology.' I motioned for her to follow me and as we walked I heard jealous wispers from some of the girls.

'See' I explained.

'Oh' her voice full of mock pitty. I laughed, earning more attention.

The bell rang just as we went got to class. I walked bella to the teachers desk, introducing her.'excuse me, Mr Banner, this is bella swan she's new here.'

'Ah, hello bella.' He handed her some books.'that's everything you'll need this simester. Edward, could you be bella's lab partner.'

'Love too.' I said walking to my desk, bella following close behind.

She pulled out an 'Emily the Strange' pencilcase and put down her books. I noticed she was wearing a silver ring with a large emerald surrounded by tiny onyx stones.

'Wow, that ring looks pricey. Where did you get it?' I asked.

'Hmm?'She must have been daydreaming 'oh, this. It was passed down to me from mum. It's been in the family since 1899.'

'Cool. It looks great on you.'

'Thank you.' She smiled. Just then Jessica Stanley walked in the class and toward us. Much to my surprise nearly the whole room was full.

'Hey edward, ya got a lab partner.' She winked.

'No, I'm just sitting with bella, with my stuff out, for the sake of it.' I said sarcastically. Bella laughed quietly.

'Shut up, freak.' Jessica smiled evily at bella. I glared at her, a growl rising in my throat.

'Well, maybe next simester?' she tilted her head in an attempt to be cute. She failed. I shook my head bluntly and she pouted stomping to her seat.

'Hostile much.' Bella stated, amused.

'Me or Jessica?'

'Ha, mainly her.'she smiled.

'Yeah. Let me warn you now, stay away from Jessica, Lauren Malory, well basically all the cheerleaders. Oh, and Rosalie hale seems mean, but she's one of the normal girls here. As well as Alice Brandon and Angela webber.'I explained.

'Are they your friends?'

'Yep, as well as Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock.' I smiled.

'Lucky you. It's hard being the new kid. Everybody already has an _excuse_ to pick on me, so that, plus I'm a weird person, ugh.' She mumbled.

'You know, you can sit with me and my friends at lunch. I mean, if you want to.' I asked nervously.

'It's okay you don't have to. I don't wanna be a hassle.' She bit her bottom lip.

'No I _want_ you to. Besides, Alice'll love you.' She smiled.

'Edward! Bella! Stop talking and watch the film.' Mr Banner, interupted.

'Film?' bella looked toward the front of the class, and surely enough there was a film on about the stages of motisis.'oh.' she giggled quietly.

The rest on the classes up until lunch flew by. I walked to bella's last class, french, so I could take her to lunch.

**Well…. How was it? Did it suck or am I ok? Next chapter is, Fast Friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, do not own, bla bla bla.**

Chapter 2, Fast friends.

BPOV

I was in my last class before lunch, french. I sat down at an empty desk towards the back of the room. A small pixie like girl came and sat next to me.

'Hi, I'm Alice Brandon.' She said. So this was Alice. Edward said she'd _love _me.

'I'm Bella Swan. Your Edwards friend right?'

'Mm hmm. He told me about you, I'm so glad your sitting with us. Do you like shopping?' She gushed.

'Ya ha, shopping is my life.' I replied, to which she squealed.

'Yes. We so gotta go. Oh, and with rose. Do you like cars?'

'I want hydrolics on my car.' I nodded.

'Great, so rosie'll love you too. This rocks.'

Alice and I continued talking until the end of class. When we got out Edward was waiting.

'Hey Bella, Alice.' He smiled crookedly.'ready?' We nodded.

When we got to their table I was looking away, embarrased. Edward broke the silence.

'Guys this is bella. She's sitting with us. Bella this is Emmett' he said pointing to a muscular boy. 'Jasper' he pointed to a serene looking boy, muscular, but not huge like Emmett.'and this is rose.' A girl with looks models would kill for.

'Hi.' I said cooly.

'Bella sit next to me.' Alice said. I complied, Edward sitting on my other side.

'So Bella, tell us about ya'self.' Jasper said.

I took a deep breath.'well I'm kinda like Alice. Minus the peppy and I love cars. Oh and I hate the human race.' I added calmly.'with exceptions.' I laughed quietly.

'And why's that?' Emmett asked.

'Well we're killing the planet, eachother and animals. And what sucks is the people that care are powerless. And the people with power are stupid jerks.' I gushed.

'Wow.' Edward said.'We suck.' We all laughed.

Eventually school came to an end. I was about to get in my porche when Edward popped out of nowhere.

'Hey bella, I forgot to give you this earlier.' He handed me a small piece of paper with large printing. _Bella, you are invited to the Cullens' yearly halloween party. _

'It's a dress up party and it's at our place.'He continued.

'Sure, thanks.'

'Oh and its invitation only, so don't bring some other guy along.' He smiled his crooked smile leaving me dazed and confused. _Why would he care_, I thought.

'Uh…okay.' I said as he waved and walked away. I got in my car and drove home. The party was tomorrow. Shit, I don't have a costume.

I got out my phone, a blackberry storm, and called Alice.

'Hey Bella.' She answered on the second ring.

'Hey, I got a problem. I don't have anything to wear tomorrow.'

'Don't worry, I'll pick you up and we'll go to the mall. See ya in a few.' She hung up and was at my house 5 minites later.

We arrived at the mall, after picking up rose, and went to the costume shop.

'OMG, Bella look at this.' Rose held out an Alice, from Alice in wonderland, costume. But this one was Goth. It had the main dress in a dark purple and the little apron was black. There were knee high, purple socks and black Mary Janes.

'Wow Rose, I love it, thanks.'

'No prob…Ali what are you doing?'

'Well this is way better than what I have already.' She had a rather revealing cat woman costume with a criss cross pattern on the front, showing the stomach.

'That will look so great on you Alice. I'm sure Jasper will die.' I said.

'As will Edward for her.' She wispered to Rose, I laughed. _Yeah right. _They looked slyly at eachother.

We all went to dinner at sizzler and after that went home.

The next day went by quicky. I was busy thinking about what Alice and Rose meant about Edward dying over me, Weird.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT….DARN.

Chapter 3: The Party.

**BPOV**

Alice and Rose came over before the party. We all got dressed. My Alice costume, Ali's cat woman costume and Rose's spring nymph costume. I did my makeup based around my outfit, black maskara and purple eyeshaddow with bright red lipstick. I also painted my nails red. Alice was wearing a mask so she only put on maskara and purple-black lipstick. Rose wore blue eyeshaddow, maskara and pink lipstick. All in all, we looked hot.

We arrived at the party at 7:30, to make a grand entrance as Rose called it. When we walked through the doors I must admit, a lot of heads turned. Emmett came and took Rose, and Alice wandered towards Jasper, leaving me to fend for mysef. I walked around to the backyard and sat beneath a large tree. I was staring at the stars when a tall figure stepped in front of me.

'Mind If I sit with you?' His velvet voice asked.

'Not at all.' He sat quietly, gazing at the stars with me. After a few minutes he broke the comfortable silence.

'So why are you out here anyway?'

'I was never one for parties, besides Al n Rose have boyfriends, meaning I was left alone.'

'Well, I for one am single so I'll spend time with you. And I want to so don't protest.' He said smiling.'You look amazing by the way.' It was then that I saw what he was wearing. He was dressed as a vampire, wearing black dresspants, a white longsleeve top with a Dark purple vest, black dress shoes and a black velvet cape.

'Thank you edward, you look pretty amazing yourself. A vampire, it suites you.'

'Thanks; do you wanna go inside, its cold and you're wearing a dress?' I rolled my eyes.

'Okay, but I don't dance, at all. Just a warning.' He laughed.

'That's okay; I wanna get to know you better anyway.' He led me to a vacant table and we sat down.

'So…What music do you like?' he asked.

'Rock or alternative metal, mainy. Evanescence, Coldplay and Linkin Park are my fav bands.' He nodded smiling.

'Cool…What movies do you like?

'Romance, comedy and some scary movies. I love anything about forbiden love. To see the struggle, the fight, to keep the love alive. It just makes me happy.' He was still smiling and nodding.

'Do you read?'He asked.

'6 hours a day.'I laughed **[AN, I so do people. Lol]**.'Once again, romance, forbiden love. I like vampire romance.'I smiled playfuly looking over his attire.'it enchants me how a creature so…steriotypically viscous and evil can be so sweet, innocent and loving…Sorry…I'm babbling on…' He laughed.

'Bella I do recall saying I wanted to know more about you. That involves your views and oppinions. I _like _knowing what you're thinking.' I nodded.'One more question.'I waited.'What's your favourite colour?'

I giggled.'it depends on my mood, but mainly black, blues, greens, purples and reds. The shade differs too.'

'What's your favouite now?'

'Easy…emerald green.' That was the colour of his eyes. _His deep, dark, beautif. Ugh, god bella, retard much. _

'And what mood associates with, _emerald green_?' he smiled slyly, so I played along.

'Hmm…I feel, content…comfortable…mellow, in a way, when ever, _emerald green_ is involved.' I smiled playfuly.

'Interesting.' He mumbled, mostly to himself.

'Hey Edward.' A familier nasel voice called. I looked up to see Lauren, a girl in my English class, staring lustfuly at Edward.

'Hmm?'he said dazily, then looking at lauren with obvious destaste.'Oh, hello.' I tried not to laugh.

'You wanna dance?' Her voice sounded worse than usual as she tried to sound sexy, ew.

'Not really, no.' He said cooly.

'Oh, come on, please, I'll be your best friend.' She said, desperate _and_ suggestive, I repete, ew.

'That's what I'm afraid of.' He smiled crookedly at me. I giggled quietly as Lauren shot dagger like glares at me, while backing away. She was walking backwards, still glaring, and bumped into a boy, Tyler I think his name was, he spilled the drink he was carrying down her devil, ha…what a fitting role, top.

'AAAGGHHHH what the fuck is wrong with you.'She screamed.

'It's not my fault you're all hot for Edward. P.S. **HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU**.' He said slowly as if she were disabled. Lolz.

'Ugh, he sooo does. Can't you see him looking at me?'

'well, I see him looking at bella.' He said laughing as lauren came over to me.

'You little bitch. How dare you take Edward away from me? I like, wanted him first. Then you, a stupid, fucking, slut, came and through yourself at him. Urrrghhh.' She said, _still_, glaring.

'Ha, you're calling _me_ the bitch, the slut. You're saying _I_ through myself at him. Girl, look at yourself. I have done absoloutely nothing, wrong and you're saying I stole him. I can't steal what isn't yours.' I said my voice full of amusement.

'Oh yeah, well stuff you.' And with that, she tried to punch me. I blocked her and grabbed her hand right before it hit my face. She tried again, with her other hand, aiming for my ribs. I blocked her again. Holding both hands now, I swung her around to the side and kicked her legs forward so she fell on her but.

'_Five_ years on tye kwon doe. If you were smart you wouldn't do that.' I laughed. I glanced at Edward, who was now staring at me in awe. I shrugged. Lauren was getting up so I readied myself, but she limped out the door with a disapointed look on her face.

Emmett rushed up to me.' Bella? Oh my god, that was sooo cool. Can you do it again?' I laughed.

Emmett, she just walked…limped, out the door. Besides, it's for self deffence only. But I can show you something…'

'Yeah...?' I then grabbed his arm and pinched a nerve on his elbow. He fell asleep.

'He'll be out for 10 minutes.' I said then sighed.'well you through a great party Edward but I should be getting home now.' I said as I walked over to him.

'Where do you live anyway?' he asked.

'A few blocks that way.' I pointed north.

'Can I walk you home?'

'Sure.' I walked out the door, him following me.

'That was amazing Bella. And you thought you were weird. Your not, you're just way cooler than other people.'

'Thank you Edward. It _was_ fun to flip Lauren, I must admit.' He smiled softly.

We walked in silence to my house, glancing at eachother now and then. When we got to my door, we paused. Not wanting to leave but not knowing what to do. I moved my right foot nervously when all of a sudden Edwards lips found mine and we kissed. The kiss started cautious but when I reacted it turned into one of need and desire. We kissed for countless minutes but eventually needed to break away. By this point we were both panting but when we calmed down Edward pulled me into a gentle hug, holding me to his chest. When he released me he kissed my forehead and walked silently into the dark street. I went inside dazily and sat down. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I didn't update sooner but I'm writing another story and there were computer problems, etc.**

Disclaimer, I don't, friggen, own, twilight.

Chapter 4, what the fuck just happened?

When I woke up the day after the Halloween party, everything came back in a rush. OMG, I totally made out with Edward. Man can he kiss good…anyways, what the fuck just happened? I've known him but two days and we already kissed. Then he just goes without saying anything leaving me in the 'Oh my fucking god' state of mind.

I decided to just put what happened behind me and get ready for school. It's Wednesday, so I have gym. And basketball being the school sport, we'll be playing that. Which rocks cos' I am awesome at basketball.

I dressed in tight skinny jeans and a blood red tank with a skull on it. The skull had a black bow making the outfit less emo and more girly. I had my hair in a lose braid making it look longer and grabbed my black guess bag. I added some red lipstick and pumps and left for school in my _blue Porsche_. Man I love my car.

When I got to school rose came up to me.

'So that's your car…omg, I love it.'

'Of course you do. One cannot help but adore my car. I love yours to; convertibles are so sleek and stylish. It's great to find someone with a love for cars _and_ shopping.'

'I totally agree…you okay bells, you look kinda wound up.' Well yeah, I am.

'Oh it's nothing. Don't worry.' Thank god I can lie.

'Hmm…if you say so.' She shrugged.

'Oh rose, I need to talk to Edward quickly. I'll see you later?'

'Sure thing.' She hugged me then walked over to the gym, probably in search of Emmett.

I ran over to where Edward and Jasper stood. They were talking but I interrupted them.

'Excuse me Jasper, but I need to borrow Edward for a moment.' I said sweetly before I grabbed Edwards arm and dragging him to a more private location.

'What the fuck _was_ that?' I said.

'_That_ was you interrupting our conversation.' He smirked. I sighed; one can't stay mad at Edward. Not when he's smiling anyway.

'You know what I mean.' I said, calmer now.

'Yes…I don't know what came over me. I just…couldn't help myself, and when you responded to it, you made it impossible to stop.' Aww.

'So what does this mean? For us?'

'Well first of all…Emmett can't know. I'd prefer not be tortured. But for us…what do you want to happen?'

'I like you, Edward, a lot. I just wanna hang out and get to know you better.' He grinned nodding.

'Me too, just don't tell anybody yet. I mean seriously, if Emmett found out…' he trailed off shaking his head slowly. I giggled.

He took me by the waist and kissed my cheek, which was okay since we were completely alone.

'I can still do that right?' he smiled. I kissed his cheek this time.

'As long as I can.'

'Definitely, red looks amazing with your skin you know.' He stroked my arm then hugged me. There was still half an hour before school began and I wanted to go the library. I told Edward and he insisted on coming too. Not that I protested. We walked to the library and Alice was there. We went up to her.

'Hey.' She turned around.

'Hi guys. Bella you've inspired me to do some reading, and look what I found.' She held up a book.

'The wonders of shopping. Ha that book was made for you.'

'I know...well I gtg. I'm meeting jasper before class. See ya's.' I nodded and headed towards the shelves.

'Hmm, Edward if you see anything about vampires could you let me know?'

'Sure.' He replied and started looking.

I was reading the blurb of _betrayed_ when Edward called me. 'Bella, I think I've found the perfect book for you.' I walked over to him and he passed me the book.

'Hmm, twilight…Vampires, forbidden love, three sequels. This _is_ perfect, thank you.' We smiled at each other.

'Yep and there are two copies so I'm getting it to. It seems interesting.'

**[AN yeah I know it's not really a guy book, but I can dream can't I?']**

We got our books just as the bell rang. I'm not entirely sure what happened in my classes because they were a blur. I was thinking about Edward and me, what was to become of us. There was a definite connection…but it's a work in progress. We're perfectly attracted physically, but mentally…like I said work in progress…though I'm confident we'll be perfect there to.

When the bell for lunch finally went I found Edward waiting for me outside of class.

'Hey.' He smiled.

'Hi.' I said cheerful now I was _finally_ with Edward. We walked to the cafeteria, after I put my stuff in my locker, and sat with the others. They either smiled or said hello, all except Alice, who was very into her book.

She gasped. 'Wow…oh my…really?...I can't believe I never knew.' I giggled and she looked up. 'Oh, sorry I was just so engrossed in this book. There's soo much I didn't know and I thought I was _Guru Alice, queen of shopping._' She laughed.

'Its okay, this persons probably way old and has heaps of experience.' I said.

'S-pose.' She shrugged. 'Now if ya'll don't mind I'm gonna read now.' And she did.

Suddenly there was a message over the speaker.

_Good afternoon students and teachers. There will be a karaoke night for all senior students tomorrow. You can sing your own or recorded songs. This is a celebration for your last year at forks. We will be giving you quite a few of these celebrations, such as, senior camp which will be held at the end of term. All information about either of these is held in the front office. Camp forms should be acquired, filled in and returned in two weeks for there is much to be organized. Thank you and enjoy your day._

'Cool, karaoke.' I said.

'Cool, senior camp' Edward added. 'You singing?'

'Yep.'

'what are you singing.'

'you'll see.'


	5. Chapter 5

Meet the freak, Chapter 5, Karaoke.

**Disclaimer: Peace dudesssssss**

**Edward: Ah....Yeah, peace. Isn't bella singing Sweet Sacrifice.**

**Disclaimer: Oh...Well, then...Fuck You'ssssssssss.**

**Edward: -sighs- she doesn't own twilight.**

**Disclaimer: Hey...Fuck Youuuuuuuuuuuuuu.**

**Edward: -sighs-**

BPOV

I'd just got home from school with Alice, she came over to help me with karaoke preparation.

'Alice?' I asked.

'Yeah bells.'

'I know what song i'm singing but what should i wear? Whatever it is should match the mood of my song.'

'Well...What are you singing?'

'My song is called 'Sweet Sacrifice'. I wrote it...You can guess what it's about.'

**[Check out **_**my**_** song. on profile, P.S. yeah bella didn't write Sweet Sacrifice. Evanescence did. Eh]**

'Oh...Well i think you should wear...This polka dot top, these jeans and these plaid heels. It's still you but it's fun.' She said throwing the clothes at me. **[On profile along with other stuff]**

'Thanx Al, this is perfect.' I went into my bathroom, showered, put my hair in a towel and got changed.

'Okay, so what about about my hair.' I pointed to the drippy mess on my hair. She giggled.

'Don't worry bells, I am the queen of all things fashion, stuff that book. I RULE.' I laughed.

'I trust you, now get to work.' She blow dried my hair and put it in loose ringlet curls. Then she did my make-up. Red lipstick and maskara, not to much, i liked it. I jumped up and hugged Alice. Then i got down and did that worship thing of my hands and knees.

'All hail Queen Alice.' I got up, carefully as to not mess up my hair.

'Aww, thanx bells. Anywayz enough about my awesomeness. We should get going.'

'Rightio You'd know.' I skipped to the car.

'Well aren't we peppy today...Why?' Oh no reason, i only made out with Edward.

'Oh no reason, just glad i have such a lovely friend.' Well, it's half true...Or a third.

'Friends, you have lovely friends...Edward, Jasper, Rosie, Emmett and me.' she smiled

'Woot.' We got in the car and drove back to school.

When we got there we went over to the group. Edward was singing to so we went backstage as the others went to watch.

'So...Now can i know what your singing?' Edward asked

'Nope, you just have to wait.' He groaned.

When we got there my english teacher was helping out.

'Hey guys. Edward, you're after Jessica, and Bella you're after Edward.' We nodded.

'Ha-ha i got to know first.' He faked madness. I chuckled.

'Oh well. I'll know eventually. But did you write it yourself. I did.' I nodded, he smiled.

After a while Jessica went out. She had a good voice but her song...ew. It was Popular by the Veronica's. Soon she was done and Edward went out, as always, there was cheering but then he started. **[I know Edward didn't write Numb, Linkin park did. Eh]**

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

[Chorus]  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

[Chorus]  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

[Chorus]  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

There was a lot of cheering and then he came back.

'Wow.' I said. He chuckled.

'Bella, you can go on now.' Said my teacher.

I walked out and there was cheering. Mr Banner was waiting by the mic so i went to him.

'So Bella, what are you singing?'

'A song i wrote myself. It's called, Sweet Sacrifice.'

'Cool. Well, start when your ready.' I'd already givin them my music so i waited. The music played and i began to sing.

_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.  
_

I looked over at the others, Edward had joined them. They were in awe. I smiled.

_  
Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._ long, high note. Still in awe. lolz. _  
_

_[chorus]  
You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.  


_[chorus]  
You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?_ Attitude, i saw Edward chuckle._  
I'm your sacrifice._

(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)

Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?  


_[chorus]  
You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me.  
Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

The music stopped and the crowd went wild. I smiled and walked off of the stange and back to the group. Only to be tackled by them all.

'Oh my freeking god, Bella, you were awesome.' Rose said.

'Sooooooooooooooo cool.' Emmett grinned.

'You never cease to amaze.' Edward said.

Alice and Jasper were just nodding like mad. I laughed.

'Thanx. I have heaps of songs if ya wanna listen.'

'Oh, oh...Yeah, mm hm.' Emmett was jumping up and down in agreement.

'Okay, well i'll go get my cd back and we can listen on the way home.' He would take Em's jeep so we could all fit.

I went and got my cd then headed back to the others at the jeep. We decided to have a sleepover at Al's house. Her parents were at meeting in Seatlle, so this would be way fun.

'So bella what other songs have you written?' Rose asked.

'Well i have two albums, Fallen and The Open door. The songs are: Going under, Bring me to life, Everybody's fool, My Immortal, Haunted, Tourniquet, Imaginary, Taking over me, Hello, My last breath, Wisper. That's for Fallen, then there's: Sweet sacrifice, Call me when your sober, Weight of the world, Lithium, Cloud nine, Snow white queen, Lacrymosa, Like you, Lose control, The only one, Your star, All that i'm living for and Good enough.' I said in a rush, then took a deep breath. They laughed.

'That's a lot.' Edward said.

'Eh, It's only two albums.'

'Which song's your favorite?' Jasper asked. I thought.

'I guess it would be...I have two, My Immortal and Like you.'

Jasper put My Immortal on, i sang along, in perfect time.

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me.

They were grinning, then Jasper put Like You on.

_Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,  
For breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you._

Grieving for you,  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,  
And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.

Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
The humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.

You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore.

I long to be like you, sis,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.

And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.

'Like i said, never cease to amaze.' Edward said. I shrugged smiling.

'Alice is the queen of fashion and I'm the queen of alternative metal.' Alice giggled.

'Woot, now that there are two queens, you have to obay.'

'And what demands are we _to_ obay.' Emmett asked.

'Well...i get to dress you all for important occations and Bella gets to rock out whenever she wants.' I nodded. We laughed.

When we got to Alice's house we lisrened to the rest of my songs, and boy did we 'rock out'.

Eventually we calmed down and decided to watch a movie.

'What're we watchin.' I asked.

'Oh, Sweeny Tod.' Emmett said.

'Why would you wanna watch that. Rose'd get scared and have to jump all over you.' Edward joked.

'Well actually i just like the movie. But now ya mention it...' Rose did look scared, though. Both girls did.

'Oh _come_, _on_. The blood looks like the chocolate from charlie and the chocolate factory...And it's orange. I think it's kinda funny.' I giggled at them.

'_You_ would...You write emo songs.'

'That may be so but i'm not emo. I just like the music. And the movie _is_ funny.'

'It's settled then, Sweeny tod it is.' Emmett put it on.

When it got to the slicey parts Al and Rose screemed, turning away, while i just watched. They ended up behind the couch i was sitting on so i went and sat on the floor, even closer to the TV. At the end of the movie i went behind the couch and yelled,

'BOO.'

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH.' They screemed, me and the guy's were in a fit of laughter. They pouted and walked away, Em and Jaz close behind.

'Good one bells. I swear their faces lost all color.' Edward smirked.

'I can't believe they found it scary. I mean seriously, It's a friggen musical.' I giggled. He sighed.

'I really like you Bella.' He wispered.

'You, too.'

We heard the others coming so we acted natural.

'Bella i choose to be the mature person here so i forgive your silliness.' Alice said.

'Whatever you say.' I held in my laughter.

Soon enough we went to sleep. Ali and Jas in her room. Rose and Emmet in the guest room. And Edward and i slept on the couches. After an hour i still wasn't asleep, i wasn't tired.

'Bella....Are you awake?' Edward wispered.

'Yeah. I'm not tired.' I replied.

'Neither.'

'Well, what do you wanna do?'

Soon enough we were making out in the space between the couches. All of a sudden, i light turned on.

'WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!'


	6. Chapter 6

Meet the Freak, chapter 6: Caught.

Disclaimer: 'Mum can I have twilight for my birthday.'

'Sure honey.' oh yeah...I'm a vampire. I DON'T AGE.

Previous chapter:

_'Well, what do you wanna do?'_

_Soon enough we were making out in the space between the couches. All of a sudden, i light turned on._

_'WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!' _

EPOV

Okay, things were great. I had a gorgeous gf and we were making out....That was until _he_ came along.

We snapped our heads up and saw Emmett with a half shocked, half sly expression.

'Shit.' Bella said, I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

'Shit? This is not shit. This is atomic Godzilla shit!!!'

'I don't know what you mean my dear friend. JUST BECAUSE I CAUGHT YOU _MAKING OUT_.' He yelled the last part.

Simultaneously everyone was there.

'OMG, I just knew it would happen. The sexual tension between you guys was sooooo obvious.' Alice gushed.

'Yeah, me and rose were taking bets on when you'd get together.' Jasper said, grinning. 'Looks like I won. Rose, I believe you owe me 20 dollars.' Rose pouted but complied.

'Bella, could you pass me that pillow?' She gave me the pillow with a confused expression. I put it to my face.

'WHY, WHY, WHY.' Hitting my head with it each time.

'It's your own fault for keeping secrets.' Emmett said. 'You realize now I'll have to bring it up...All the time.'

'Well duh, hence the: WHY, WHY, WHY.' I repeated my actions.

'Yeah, yeah congrats to you both. Edward we need to talk to Bella for a sec.' Rose said dragging Bella away from me. She hung on to the furniture.

'Nooooooooooooooooo!!!' She screamed, giving up.

'Man this is like 'The days of our lives.' Jasper said, giving Em a high five.

BPOV

We were walking up to Alice's room, well they walked, I just let them drag me. Anywayz when we got there I sat on the bed and waited.

'Oh my god, tell, tell, tell.' Alice said.

'Details, details.'

'Okay, I heard the first time, time, time. No need to repeat every-thing, thing, thing.'

'Don't change the subject. Just dish.' Ali warned, I sighed.

'Fine. It all started the night of the party...'

Flashback.

'_Mind If I sit with you?' His velvet voice asked._

'_Not at all.' He sat quietly, gazing at the stars with me. After a few minutes he broke the comfortable silence._

'_So why are you out here anyway?'_

'_I was never one for parties, besides Al n Rose have boyfriends, meaning I was left alone.'_

'_Well, I for one am single so I'll spend time with you. And I want to so don't protest.' He said smiling.'You look amazing by the way.' It was then that I saw what he was wearing. He was dressed as a vampire, wearing black dress pants, a white long sleeve top with a Dark purple vest, black dress shoes and a black velvet cape._

'_Thank you Edward, you look pretty amazing yourself. A vampire, it suites you.'_

'And then when he took me home...'

Flashback.

'_Can I walk you home?'_

'_Sure.' I walked out the door, him following me._

'_That was amazing Bella. And you thought you were weird. Your not, you're just way cooler than other people.'_

'_Thank you Edward. It was fun to flip Lauren, I must admit.' He smiled softly._

_We walked in silence to my house, glancing at each other now and then. When we got to my door, we paused. Not wanting to leave but not knowing what to do. I moved my right foot nervously when all of a sudden Edwards lips found mine and we kissed. The kiss started cautious but when I reacted it turned into one of need and desire. We kissed for countless minutes but eventually needed to break away. By this point we were both panting but when we calmed down Edward pulled me into a gentle hug, holding me to his chest. When he released me he kissed my forehead and walked silently into the dark street._

'Oh wow. I never knew he was so romantic. I swear if I didn't have Emmett...' Rose trailed off.

'That's so sweet bells. I mean, _And you thought you were weird. Your not, you're just way cooler than other people._' She imitated Edward. 'That's such a cute thing to say. He so loves you.'

'Whoa. Back up. Yeah, we kissed and hugged and my heart flutters whenever he's with in a 100 mile radius. But honestly, love?'

'Don't you love him? Cause clearly he loves you. I've never seen him so happy.' Rose asked.

'I don't know. If nervous, dizzy and nauseous equals love than I guess so.' I giggled. 'But of cause there's also, happy, content and, well...I feel, complete.' I nodded seriously.

'Aw, she's so cute.' They said together.

We walked back to the others, and since it was only around ten, decided to watch another movie. This time it was the boys turn to be scared. We watched 'Confessions of a Shopaholic'.

Emmett and jasper had a pained look on there face but Edward wasn't paying attention. He was watching me, hehehe. I was fine with it because, not only was he, well, staring, but I had an uneasy feeling. Emmett was silent, which meant he was plotting...

'You don't suppose he'll forget do you?' I whispered to Edward.

'Not a chance.' He sounded scared.

**Okay short chappie, but I couldn't drag it out. Hmm, I ****wonder what Emmett will do. No really cos I have no idea. Oh well, it'll come to me at the time. REVIEW OR I SHALL NOT GIVE YOU MY SPARE EDWARD. **And god knows we all want Edward.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I. DON'T. OWN. TWILIGHT.

Chapter 7, Emmett's wrath...or is it?

BPOV P.S. remember how I said there would be a song in pretty much every chappie...now this 1 is by nightwish...they're da best

I was just finishing my bowl of fruit loops, yum...When the door bell rang. I put the bowl in the sink and answered the door.

And standing there, in all his god like perfection, was my Edward...hehehe, _my_ Edward.

'Hey.' I said, dreamily.

'Hey, would you like a ride to school?' I hugged him and didn't let go.

'Would I ever.'

'Uh, Bella? Not that I'm not enjoying this but...We'll be late for school.'

'Okey dokey. To school.' I said in a superhero like manner.

'Well aren't we peppy today.' He chuckled.

'Yeah well, I figured I should just enjoy my perfect guy and my perfect outfit while I can...You know cause of...Yeah.'

What's my perfect outfit you ask? Well today was actually sunny so it gives me a chance to get all pretty for Edward. I was wearing a cute long sleeve dress. The top part [until just below the bust] was gray with a black heart patch to the side. The skirt was black and went out a little. I wore gray stockings and looked mighty fine.

'I must admit Bella, you look spectacular.' He held my waist with one hand and pushed my hair back with the other. He started kissing my neck but I wasn't letting him win so easily.

'Now now, Edward, we'll be late for school.' I smiled sweetly and brushed his arm as I passed him.

'Such a tease.' He muttered.

'Coming?' He smiled as he got in the car and we headed for school.

Halfway there I got a CD out of my bag and put it in...i put it on number 3...Amaranth.

_Baptized with a perfect name_

_the doubting one by heart_

_alone without himself_

_war between him and the day_

_need someone to blame_

_in the end, little he can do alone_

_you believe but what you see_

_you receive but what you give_

_caress the one, the never-fading _

_rain in your heart – the tears of snow-white sorrow_

_caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_in a land of the daybreak _

_apart from the wandering pack_

_in this brief flight of time we reach_

_for the ones whoever dare_

_you believe but what you see_

_you receive but what you give_

_caress the one, the never-fading_

_rain in your heart – the tears of snow-white sorrow_

_caress the one, the hiding amaranth_

_in a land of the daybreak_

_reaching, searching for something untouched_

_hearing voices of the never-fading calling_

_[calling...calling]_

_caress th one the never-fading _

_rain in your heart – the tears of snow-white sorrow_

_caress the one, the hiding amaranth _

_in a land of the daybreak....._daybreak.

'Ah, perfect timing.' we had arrived just as the song finished and the bell rang once we were inside.

_A lot of time has passed_

'Oh my god.' I flopped on my bed and Edward on my swivel chair.

'Can you believe he put us through all that stress, all that pain, when he didn't even do anything.'

'Oh but he did do something....Stressing us was the plan all along.' Said Edward.

'Ugh. I swear we should get revenge....'

'Already on it.' He picked up my phone and put it on speaker. He dialed a number and we waited.

_'Hello?' _Emmett picked up.

'Hey Em, wanna play truth or dare.' Edward said casually.

_'Duh. Come on Ed, you know I love this game!'_

'Not for long.' Edward whispered to me. 'Okay, truth or dare?'

_'I'm no wimp. Dare.' _

'Hmm...I dare you not to talk to, or touch Rosalie for 2 weeks.'

_'What about me?' _Rose must have overheard. _'Oh...Ha, sorry babe.'_

'Feel free to torture him all you like.'

_'Oh I will. Come on Emmie bear, lets go swimming.'_

_'But Rosie, baby....NO please anything but that!'_

_'Why? Don't you like my red halter bikini?'_

_'Why, why why?'_

'Ha! Suck on that Emmett.' Edward hung up on him and we burst out laughing.

'Oh, the poor guy. Rose told my yesterday that, that bikini is a size to small. He'll die.'

'All part of the plan, love.' He sat with me on the bed and pulled me onto his lap. 'You know tomorrow is the last day of school before senior camp. Are you excited?'

'Well that depends. What does forks usually do?'

'They send us to this lodge in the mountains. It has cozy little cabins for two people, with a fire place, sitting room, bedroom and bathroom. There's a river for kayaking, a camp fire, and best of all...The school realized that separating boys and girls was pointless because we'd sneak out anyway, so they let us bunk share a cabin with whoever we want.'

'Really? You think Angela Webber will share with me?'

Edward let out a soft growl and picked up where we left off this morning, by kissing my neck.

'Oh, so _you_ wanna go with me....eh, guess I can do that.' He held me tighter and started kissing along my jaw to my mouth, which we gave a little peck before going back to my neck.

'Fight dirty why don't you...'

'Oh, you want _Dirty_, sure-'

Okay okay, jeez. I'd love to share with you. Happy?'

'Quite.'

Edward stayed for dinner then went home...Just one more day, then a whole week of pure Edward Bella bonding time.

Honestly, I can't wait. I only have to get through a little under a month, then it's off to collage...Hmm, I wonder where he's going. I hope we can go together.

After showering and changing into my blue silk pajamas, I went to sleep.

**Few, the wrath of Emmett** **is over...lolz, wasn't what you expected was it. Anywayz I'm gonna skip the last day and go straight to the weekend, for camp preparations....REVIEW PEOPLE OR I SHALL SHOW NO MERCY IN STEALING YOUR TWILIGHT MERCHENDISE.**


	8. SORRY! But here it is!

**Yeah so it's been what? god i don't know, it's been months okay!!!! i'm so so sooo sorry but i've been super busy, it's not even funny. But here it is, so pleassssssse forgive me. I figured since i made you waiti'd skip camp prep and go straight to camp....YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Listen closely. I. Don't. Own. Twilight.**

**Chapter 8, Camp.**

**BPOV. This chapters songs are Sahara and Whoever brings the night, by Nightwish. I know the end for sahara looks weird but that's what she says...i think. But whatever…roll with it.**

'Okay class, put your luggage in this bus and get into the other one.' Our homeroom teacher Mr Clune said before getting into the bus himself.

'Come on guys let's go!' Alice jumped with excitement.

Edward took my hand and we [eventually] got our stuff away and then ourselves onto the bus. There weren't any seats close the others so we sat at the front. I could feel someone's eyes on me so I turned and found Jessica glaring at me.

'Do you mind?' I asked trying to hide my smile.

'Nope.' She hissed.

'Well clearly you do otherwise you wouldn't be glaring. Jeez, just coz I have the best guy ever….No reason to get all worked up.'

'_You_ don't have him. Don't you realize he's just trying to make me jealous?' Edward laughed at that and then told Jessica off.

'Don't _you_ realize you're completely delusional?'

'Oh shush. You want me…I can tell.'

'And the signs were..?'

'You just _do_ ok…'

'Whatever stops the tears Jessica.' I said, and then turned back to the front.

The bus started up and we began the two hour long trip to the camp site. You'd think we'd get bored but this was a party bus. There was music playing, rainbow lights and even a mini disco ball. It rocked.

When we got to the camp I was kinda disappointed, then I realized it was camp…

Since Edward and I were in front we got out first and in turn got our luggage first. Mr Clune said we could just go and pick whatever cabin we wanted so we got the one closest to the river. There was a lovely view and you could hear the softly running water in the background.

After unpacking and making the cabin as homey as possible the camp staff came and gave us each a schedule. It said what all the activities were, the times and where to go. The activities were: Kayaking, fishing, raft building, all the meals, free time, abseiling, rock climbing, beach walks, a sports carnival and there was a camp fire tonight.

We had free time until the camp fire so Edward and I snuggled up on his bed watching all the matrix movies. He's always complimented me on my love of action films to which I replied with a kiss and explanation that I love explosions and violence.

'You know what Edward?'

'What?'

'I love you.' He chuckled and held me tighter.

'Random…I love you too.'

'_Could all Forks High School campers please come to the camp fire, it starts in 10 minutes.'_ The p.a. said.

'Wow, its 7 already.' Edward got up and pulled me with him. We walked hand in hand to the camp fire and sat on one of the logs, which were set in a circle around the roaring fire. When everyone was there the camp councilors started speaking.

'Okay guys.' A tall man in a blue uniform said. 'Thanks for coming; you guys got us $180 dollars.' We laughed. 'Anywayz this camp fire thing is just to get you settled in and we're also hoping that some of you might sing for us. Always makes it more fun.'

'Oh, Bella.' Alice called from the opposite log so _everyone_ heard.

'You sing?' Tyler asked.

'Does she ever. On Saturday we caught her singing this metal song she wrote. Friggen awesome!' Emmett said.

'Thanks guys, really.' Sarcasm.

'Come on, you know you're amazing. Sing for us, please.' Rose pleaded…

'Fine.' Alice gave Rose a high five and I laughed. 'But I need a guitar…bass.'

'I'll get one from the music room. Hang on guys.' The girl councilor said and walked away. When she came back I

took a deep breath and started to play. Everyone was gathered around it waiting, wondering whether I sucked or was, as Rose said, amazing.

'This is called Sahara.'

'A ballad of dark queen echoes through night  
As he flees the curse of gods, the pharaoh's wrath

'1001 nights unseen  
The philosopher and the queen

'Ancient mariner in a sea of sand  
The burning beauty his tomb to die for

'1001 nights unseen  
The philosopher and the queen  
Horizon's swarming with death  
Run!

'Heaven has a darkened face  
Dunes are soaring, as on a chase  
Caravan of the cursed  
Chasing him across the waves

'May he now rest under aegis of mirage  
As the sands slowly turn to Elysian fields

'1001 nights unseen  
The philosopher and the queen

'Hey ya whay yeah yay ya ya, hey ya whay yeah yay ya ya. Hey ya whay yeah yay ya ya, hey ya whay yeah yay ya ya.'

'Oh, my, freaking, god.' Tyler said slowly.

'You wrote that?' Lauren looked amazed and angry at once.

'Yup.'

'Sing another one.' Mike said. 'Please?'

I shrugged. 'Ok…This one is called Whoever brings the night.'

'We seduce the dark with pain and rapture  
Like two ships that pass in the night  
You and I, a whore and a bashful sailor  
Welcome to a sunrise of a dirty mind

'All you love is a lie  
You one-night butterfly  
Hurt me, be the one  
Whoever brings the night

'The Dark, created to hide the innocent white, the lust of night  
Eyes so bright, seductive lies  
Crimson masquerade where I merely played my part  
Poison dart of desire

'All you love is a lie  
You one-night butterfly  
Hurt me, be the one  
Whoever brings the night

'Choose a bride  
Tonight a fantasy for a zombie  
Hurt me, I love to suffer  
Your harem's a dream for free

'Enter  
Suck from us and live forever  
Rotten beauty  
Will haunt you for a lifetime

'Come with me underwater  
And drown to despise me no more  
Unholy, unworthy  
My night is a dream for free

'All you love is a lie  
You one-night butterfly  
Hurt me, be the one  
Whoever brings the night'

'Wow, I just….wow.' Tyler said. I shrugged again.

'Alrighty campers,' It was a guy councilor this time. 'It's time to go back to your rooms. You don't have to go to sleep yet but just stay in the cabins.'

'Okay, well…Night guys.' Alice said before she and Jasper went to their cabin.

'See ya's tomorrow.' Rose and Emmett did the same.

Edward and I went to our cabin and I changed [away from him, what do you think I am…a slut?] into my new PJs. They were a midnight blue tank which had red lips and it hugged my figure perfectly. It also came with matching pants. They had a tie and the bottom so they were tight at the knee and poufy above. Super cute.

I walked into the bedroom and saw Edwards eye's trail over my body. He shook his head smiling.

'Do you do that on purpose?'

'Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Depends what you're referring to.'

'I'm referring to the way you look right now. Always for that matter.'

'And that is..?'

'Gorgeous.'

'Well I guess I do…Just because I love ya and want to make you happy….Is it working?'

'Exceedingly so.'

'Great. Just you wait till we go swimming.' [There's a _heated_ swimming pool]

'I'll try.' I giggled and sat down to finish the movies from before. He sat with me, one arm around my waist, and we just lay there, quietly enjoying each other's company.

**Oh my lord. This **_**one **_**chapter took like…4 hours. Wow, I'm sure glad that's over. Next chapter is part 2 of camp. REVIEW or….just do it okay, jeez.**


End file.
